Je suis ce que l'on m'a dit d'être
by DeusExMadchina
Summary: Ils sont eux. Et il y a une raison à cela. Il y a toujours une raison.
1. Le Hippie - Spleen et Idéal

Salut, chères fangirls. Autant vous le dire tout de suite : pour cette fanfic du moins, si vous voulez garder un moral intact, cassez-vous. Les autres... Z'êtes cinglées.

Je commence un nouveau truc, qui consiste à expliquer comment chaque personnalité est devenue ce qu'elle est. Un OS pour chacune. C'est donc partir du principe qu'elles ont eu une vie avant que, disons, Mathieu les fasse apparaître.

Je ne connais pas le rythme de mes publications, puisque pour une fois je vais la faire à la lolilol : je poste quand j'ai terminé un OS. Pour l'instant, seule une, celle-là qui est sur le Hippie, est finie et je n'ai pas d'idée pour toutes (donc n'hésitez pas à en donner, tant qu'à faire).

Dans chaque, je donnerais au personnage (sauf exception) le nom de Mathieu, parce que c'est plus simple pour moi.

Dans ce texte vont apparaître plusieurs groupes / chanteurs. Je ne les écoute pas, et si je les ai placés, c'est parce que je me suis dit que ça devrait coller. A vrai dire, le seul chanteur que j'écoute est Orelsan, il apparaît vers la fin, alors n'hésitez pas à vous mettre la musique que je cite : _Elle viendra quand même_. Et si vous voulez bien chialer, rajoutez dans votre playlist quelques Evanescence. De rien, à votre service.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**SPLEEN ET IDEAL**

Je vis entre spleen et idéal. Cela a toujours été ainsi. Entre déclin et essor, détresse et illumination, enfer et paradis. Pas l'enfer que vous vous imaginez, non. Le pire. Celui où vous voyez qui vous êtes réellement.

Non, excusez-moi. Je n'ai pas _toujours_ vécu ainsi. Il faut… que je reprenne du début.

On me nomme « le Hippie ». Vous me connaissez. Je suis le shooté, le camé, le mec drôle qui hurle qu'il voit des licornes, qui crache après Babylone et qui se tire de tels délires que ça en deviendrait presque flippant. Toujours avec un joint aux lèvres, jamais à court, se permettant quelques réflexions intelligentes – rarement, en vérité.

Je vous fais rire, pas vrai ? Vous vous gaussez ? Vous pouvez arrêter tout de suite. Quand je vous aurais raconté mon histoire, la première chose que vous ferez en me voyant, ce sera pleurer.

Si vous avez un cœur.

J'ai toujours été le marginal, le mec au fond de la classe, qui passait son temps sur un banc dans la cour à regarder les autres courir, avec dans mes yeux cette lueur qui semblait dire « je vous connais mieux que vous ». Le gamin qui parlait pas, qui semblait ailleurs ; rêveur. Je faisais peur.

Au collège, le rejet s'est accentué. Je n'étais clairement pas comme les autres, qui parlaient de filles, de sport, de voitures, à jouer les rebelles, à rigoler aux blagues grasses et à se moquer des profs. J'étais certifié pas conforme à une norme qui de toute façon ne nous appartenait pas. Ces fous, ils s'y pliaient en pensant être le parfait contraire de l'ado signé société, alors que c'était cette dernière qui leur avait dicté leur modèle.

Non, moi, je restais, dans un coin, Baudelaire dans les mains, me plongeant dans ses mots, du Bob Marley vissé sur les oreilles. Je n'avais pas d'amis, on me lançait des boulettes de papier, on me faisait des croche-pieds, on se moquait de moi…

Se convaincre. Se convaincre que cela n'avait aucune importance. C'était si dur, si vous saviez.

Au lycée, cela a quelque peu changé. Les gens me foutaient à peu près la paix. Plus intelligents, plus je-m'en-foutiste ? J'en sais rien. John Lennon et Brassens étaient plus intéressant que ces questions. Je continuais de lire Baudelaire, toujours, encore, un peu comme une drogue.

Au lycée, il s'est passé pas mal de choses. J'ai commencé à fumer, de simples cigarettes, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Me donner un style ? Voir les autres le faire m'avait-il influencé ? Putain, j'en sais décidément rien.

J'ai pas fait que ça. Je suis tombé en échec scolaire, comme une continuité dans la logique des choses. Les profs murmuraient dans les couloirs, me plaignant. Ils parlaient de ma mère surchargée de boulot, de mon père qu'en foutait pas une et qui préférait boire et fumer en insultant les filles au PMU du coin que nous aider à nous en sortir.

C'est qu'on n'était pas riche. J'avais tout ce qu'il me fallait, mais je voyais l'épuisement sur le visage de ma mère. Je voyais ces vêtements usés jusqu'à la corde, parce qu'elle n'avait pas les moyens d'en payer d'autres, pour elle. La nuit, le son de ses larmes me renversait la tête, et y avait que le bruit de mon mp3 pour le faire fuir.

Chante, Kurt Cobain. Chante pour moi.

Ouais, c'est au lycée que tout a changé pour moi. De façon totalement stupide, en un sens. J'étais assis comme d'hab, sur un banc… _les Fleurs du Mal_ entre les mains. Spleen et Idéal. C'était moi, ça, je me répétais. C'était tout moi.

Puis, pour la première fois, la première fois de ma vie, quelqu'un s'est assis sur le banc, à côté de moi. Et une voix grave, un peu éraillée, fatiguée, s'est élevée. Cette voix, je m'en rappellerais toute ma vie, je m'étais dit avant de tourner la tête.

\- Salut, heu… J'm'appelle Lucas. Et toi ?

C'était un mec. Assez grand, plus que moi en tout cas, avec des putains de cheveux noirs frisés tellement emmêlés et ébouriffés qu'on aurait cru qu'ils étaient vivants. Il avait des yeux gris très grands, très beaux, la peau noire. Et un de ces sourires… Inimaginable. On aurait dit qu'il planait, qu'il était loin, très loin de moi et de ce banc, de ce monde pourri.

Il a toujours été loin de moi, au final. Mort avant de vivre.

\- Bah, heu, je… Mathieu, j'avais balbutié, totalement sonné par son apparition.

Il avait pointé son doigt sur mon bouquin.

\- Tu lis Baudelaire ? Moi aussi. Mon préféré, c'est l'Albatros.

Et il s'était mis à déclamer le poème, sans faire une erreur, avec le bon rythme, le bon ton, et tout. J'ai été subjugué.

Aujourd'hui encore, je me demande comment il a fait pour se taper l'incruste dans mon monde monochrome, et le colorer si vivement que je me serais cru au paradis. Comment, au milieu du millier de jeunes, il avait pu se frayer une chemin jusqu'à moi, jusqu'à nous, comment il avait pu deviner que j'étais comme lui. Une illumination, peut-être. L'idéal au milieu de son spleen. A moins que je n'ai été sa malédiction, et lui la mienne.

\- Moi aussi, mec, moi aussi !

Je ne mentais pas. J'adorais ce poème. Et j'adorais déjà Lucas.

Avec un grand sourire, je lui ai tendu un de mes écouteurs.

\- Tu veux écouter ? Led Zeppelin.

On a fini la récré comme ça, à écouter de la musique, à lire ensemble Baudelaire, sans dire un mot. Puis on s'était séparés, parce qu'on n'était pas dans la même classe. Et toutes les récrés, après et avant les cours, on s'est retrouvé, échangeant des cigarettes, sirotant de la bière, refaisant le monde ou le contemplant.

Un jour, du genre… Trois mois après notre rencontre, sur notre banc favori, c'est-à-dire à l'abri des regards, il est venu me voir, hyper gêné, yeux baissés, l'air triste. Il a refusé ma cigarette et, avec un soupir tendu, a planté son regard dans le mien.

\- Mec… Je pense qu'on devrait arrêter de se voir.

Ma première réaction fut d'éclater de rire. Puis, en un éclair, j'ai repris mon sérieux et l'ai interrogé un peu brutalement, je l'avoue.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que certains savent que je suis gay, et que je ne voudrais pas qu'on t'emmerde à cause de ça.

Stupeur. Je le savais, que les gens non-hétéros étaient mal vus, et que ceux traînant avec l'étaient aussi. Je m'en doutais, qu'il l'était, gay. Mais je m'en foutais tellement.

\- Mec. Me demande pas ça. Jamais ça.

Il a souri, son sourire m'a ébloui, et on a continué à traîner ensemble, en ignorant les autres. Un peu comme l'Albatros, dédaignant ceux d'en bas.

Je l'invitais régulièrement chez moi. On fumait, on buvait, parfois on se mettait la misère et on dormait sur mon matelas. On écoutait de la musique, ou on faisait rien. Deux semaines après « l'incident », il a pris un ton bas, un peu comme quand il m'avait proposé qu'on arrête de se voir. Mais en plus triste.

D'ailleurs…

\- Mec… On doit arrêter de se voir, et cette fois c'est sérieux.

Je lui ai lancé un regard noir.

\- Et c'est pour quoi cette fois ?

Comme d'habitude, après une hésitation, il est allé droit au but.

\- J'suis dingue de toi, mec, et ça fait trop mal de te côtoyer comme ça.

Je crois que mon cœur a déraillé à ce moment-là. J'en ai oublié de respirer, je me contentais de le regarder fixement. Et lui d'éviter mes yeux.

Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris, ce qui m'a poussé à agir. A l'époque, j'ignorais si j'étais bi, gay, hétéro, ou même asexué. Et je m'en foutais. Mais une fois qu'il m'a avoué ça, tout a changé. Une évidence s'était imposée à moi.

Alors, doucement, j'ai saisi son visage entre mes mains et je l'ai embrassé.

C'était… indescriptible. Doux, réconfortant. Un Paradis frôlé des doigts. L'idéal après le spleen, quand on sait qu'on ne tardera pas à retomber.

On s'est séparé, on s'est souri, on s'est embrassé de nouveau, et mon monde monochrome s'est paré de tant de couleurs que j'en ai pleuré.

Dix jours après, mon père s'est barré en avouant à ma mère qu'il l'a trompait depuis une bonne dizaine d'années. Trois jours, et ma mère se suicidait. Une lame, la baignoire, rivière rouge. Cette vision m'a longtemps hanté. Quand le monochrome revient, c'est même la seule couleur qui m'apparaît. Rouge.

Dans sa lettre d'adieu, elle s'adressait à moi. Elle me suppliait de lui pardonner et me demandait d'être heureux, avec Lucas. En lisant cela, entre mes larmes, dans le Spleen, j'ai souri. Parce que je ne lui avais rien dit, mais qu'elle avait su, et qu'elle avait accepté avec tant de naturel que cela faisait des homophobes des gens laids, très laids.

Deux semaines, j'atteignais mes dix-huit ans. Dix jours, j'apprenais que j'avais loupé mon bac. Cinq, moi et Lucas, on cotisait pour se payer un van, un chien nommé Capsule de Bière et on se barrait de cette putain de ville grise. En montant dedans, on a été parcouru par une vague de bonheur. Idéal.

On était des albatros à l'agonie, qui frôlaient la chute. Affrontant tempêtes et levers de soleil. Spleen et idéal. Ou l'inverse…

On a passé pas mal de temps comme ça, Lucas et moi, sur les routes dans notre van tagué par nos soins de couleurs presque psychédéliques. On buvait, on couchait, on fumait d'abord des cigarettes puis du shit, on parlait, on pleurait.

Sexe, alcool, drogue, larmes, voilà à quoi se résumait notre vie. Avec une putain dose d'amour, faut pas l'oublier. Entre ciment et belle étoile, et, toujours, spleen et idéal.

Comment on en est arrivé là ? Je l'ignore. Un coup du destin, peut-être. Y en a qui grimpent, d'autres qui planent, et certains qui plongent, comme nous. Oh, on n'est pas tant à plaindre. On n'avait pas un sous, et le spleen nous tuait à moitié, mais nos idéals étaient… Incomparables. Comme les bipolaires, jonglant entre phases intenses, puissantes, les faisant vibrer et vivre, et détresse insoutenable. Certains ne prennent pas de médocs, vous savez ? Parce qu'au monde monochrome, ils préfèrent l'intensité de leur idéal, quitte à souffrir tôt ou tard.

L'humain… Autodestructeur. Tombant si bas qu'il traverse le ciel.

Mais ça ne pouvait pas durer ainsi. C'était trop simple, mendier, faire des boulots minables, reverser l'argent dans la bouffe, les joints et l'alcool pour encore s'oublier, oublier ce monde.

Lucas m'avait toujours peu parlé de sa famille, comme je lui ai toujours peu parlé de la mienne. On sait que l'autre n'a pas eu la vie facile, et on s'efforce d'oublier la nôtre dans la fumée bleue. On ne cherchait pas à savoir qui avait le plus souffert, parce que pour nous, seul comptait le présent. Passé, futur… Importaient peu.

Un jour, alors qu'on devait sortir mendier, comme tous nos jeudis, Lucas me demanda de partir seul. Il avait mal à la tête, disait-il. Un mal insoutenable. Peut-être les joints, je me suis dit, mais vous savez, on ne parlait pas de ça, du fait que la drogue nous tuait à petit feu, parce que de toute façon on voulait crever.

Ouais. On s'oubliait, mais au final, on voulait y rester. Ensemble, si possible.

Putain, Lucas, on se l'était juré. On avait même échangé notre sang comme des gamins, promettant de partir en même temps, en s'enlaçant, comme dans les films d'amour niais.

Je l'ai cru. Peut-être même qu'il mentait pas. J'ai pris une vieille boîte de conserve, mon châle, et je suis sorti en promettant de ramener de l'ibuprofène. Comme j'étais angoissé, j'ai passé seulement trois petites heures dans le froid, revenant vite après une virée à la pharmacie, ne bronchant même pas sous le regard méprisant du pharmacien.

Lucas. Lucas. Quand j'ai ouvert la porte du van et que je t'ai appelé, tu n'as pas répondu. Pourtant, le son de ma voix pouvait te faire sortir du plus profond des sommeils. Je me souviens de la scène… Gravée dans mon esprit. T'étais allongé sur notre lit, pâle, un verre vide à côté de toi, taché de whisky, ton alcool préféré. T'avais encore une taffe fumante à la main, et dans le MP4 tournait, inlassablement, _Elle viendra quand même_ d'Orelsan. Sur la table branlante, des boîtes de médocs. Vides.

Je me suis jeté à tes côtés. J'ai pris ta main. Elle était déjà si froide ! Et tes yeux fermés, tes lèvres entrouvertes d'où ne s'échappait pas le moindre souffle. Sur ton visage enfin paisible, on pouvait lire ce que la vie t'avait laissé : des marques, des rides, des cicatrices.

J'ai pleuré. Longtemps. Mon monde, bâti sur du vide, s'écroulait. Tu me laissais seul, terriblement seul. En mourant, tu me tuais, et je t'en voulais pour ça.

Et cette putain de musique !

J'ai fini par me relever. Au bout de quelques minutes, quelques heures, quelques jours… une éternité. Près de toi, j'ai aussi trouvé une feuille, couverte de ton écriture tremblante. Aussi tremblante que ma main, lorsque je l'ai saisie.

_Math, _

_Je sais que tu m'en veux. Je sais qu'on a promis. Je te demande pardon. Plus la force. Retours d'acides, trop de spleen… On est détruits de l'intérieur, on se meurt, mais comme dirait Neil Young, comme dirait Kurt Cobain, ce bon vieux Cobain : « It's better to burn out than to fade away ». « Mieux vaut brûler franchement que s'éteindre à petit feu »._

_J'ai brûlé, Math. Tout ce que j'avais à brûler, je l'ai utilisé pour nous réchauffer. Me reste rien. Pas même des braises. Pas assez pour vivre. T'as de quoi tenir encore longtemps, avec ou sans moi. Tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être pas._

_Je suis mort avant d'être né. Je me suis enflammé comme une comète avant d'avoir de quoi entretenir le feu. J'ai jamais vécu. Jamais. Tu te demandes pourquoi, je le sais._

_C'est mon père, Math. Il m'a fait gamin ce que nul ne devrait jamais subir. Il s'en est pris aussi à ma sœur aînée, Marisha. Neuf ans de plus que moi. Un jour, elle l'a tuée avec un flingue, et s'est suicidée juste après. Elle m'aimait, mais elle aussi, elle avait brûlé._

_Brûler._

_Je t'aime, Math, comme personne n'a jamais aimé. Je t'aime comme un soleil, comme la lune. Je t'aime à en mourir, mais malgré tout pas assez pour en vivre. Et je te demande pardon._

_C'est horrible de te demander ça, mais… Vis pour moi, Math. Vis pour moi. Et ne m'oublie pas._

_Lucas_

J'ai mal. Encore. Toujours.

Alors voilà. Je vis, parce qu'il m'a imploré de le faire. Mais je ne vis pas vraiment. J'ai laissé tomber l'alcool qui me fait plus d'effet, je fume joint sur joint, ecstasy de temps en temps. Pour oublier. Pour parer de couleurs mon monde monochrome. Pour ne plus croiser mon reflet. Pour effleurer un pseudo-bonheur. Chaque retour à la réalité me tue. Chaque plongeon me rapproche de ma fin.

Spleen et idéal. Deux albatros, l'un est mort, l'autre agonise. Deux roses sur une branche, l'une mourut, l'autre n'y survécut…

Voilà ma vie. J'ai tout perdu.

Riez donc, maintenant.

* * *

… pardon de vous infliger ça.

Si vous saviez, j'ai failli me faire pleurer en écrivant, quoi. Même pour moi, je suis trop cruelle.


	2. Le Patron - Sad but true

Et voilà donc la fascinante et très glauque histoire du Patron. Non, je ne ferais pas de scènes hardcore demandant un M++. Je me contenterais de les suggérer, parce que franchement, les écrire, c'est pas mon truc. Brr. (je ne juge pas celles qui le font, à chacune sa pathologie :p *pas-me-tuer*)

Et parce que sans la musique, je ne serais rien, voici une ptite playlist juste pour vous !

_Fear of the dark _– Van Canto/Iron Maiden

_J'viens d'l'incendie - _Keny Arkana

_La mère des enfants perdus _– Keny Arkana aussi

_Sad but true_ \- Metallica

_Natural Born Killer _\- Avenged Sevenfold

Je sais, certaines n'ont peut-être rien à voir, mais comptez aussi sur l'ambiance (et au pire on s'en fout).

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**SAD BUT TRUE**

_Un homme dort, dans un grand lit aux draps de soie coûteux. L'obscurité règne dans sa chambre, masquant les contours, effaçant les couleurs. Cet homme qui dort est aussi sombre que les ténèbres qui l'entourent._

_Pas de peau, non._

_Certains appellent ça l'âme. D'autres le nomment « esprit », « cœur ». Quelques-uns n'en parlent pas._

_Cet homme ne fait quasiment aucun bruit. Seule sa respiration trouble le lourd silence. Une respiration profonde, calme, mesurée. Aussi douce que son propriétaire est violent. Aussi fausse que lui._

_Cet homme est vêtu d'un costume cher et froissé, comme s'il n'avait pas eu le temps de se déshabiller. Thèse validée par les draps sous lui et quantité de bouteilles d'alcool près de son lit._

_Cet homme, dans son sommeil, et sous ses lunettes de soleil opaques, renvoie un air presque fragile. Un air dont il se débarrassera dès son esprit éveillé, un air que personne, jamais, ne surprendra chez lui._

_Ceux qui ont réussi ne sont plus de ce monde. Comptent-ils vraiment ?_

_Est-ce mieux ainsi ? Il en est persuadé, je n'en ai aucune idée. Puis-je prétendre connaître tous les possibles ? Puis-je prétendre le connaitre par cœur, lui ?_

_Je connais son passé. Où cela nous mène-t-il vraiment ? Vers le pire, le meilleur ? La compréhension, l'empathie, ou une haine intacte ?_

_Cet homme est un criminel. Le pire de tous. L'abattre, c'est recevoir une médaille. Le croiser, c'est signer sa fin d'une main assurée. Le mettre au défi, c'est en plus souffrir._

_Mais cet homme a aussi été un enfant._

_Ne cautionnez pas ses actes… Mais ne l'oubliez pas. Et demandez-vous ce que vous seriez devenu, à sa place._

* * *

Un enfant, blottit derrière une porte. Ses yeux bleus terrifiés. Ses mains, crispées sur ses genoux, eux-mêmes contre sa poitrine frêle. Des larmes brillent sur ses joues.

De l'autre côté, des hurlements, des insultes, des menaces. Ses parents. Lequel crie le plus fort ? Il ne saurait dire.

Il attend juste que cela s'arrête.

La morale, leurs familles respectives, l'avis des voisins interdit à cette femme et à cet homme de divorcer, de se séparer. Et parce qu'ils sont plus soucieux de leur réputation que de leur fils, ils restent ensembles. Ignorant sa détresse, ignorant la détresse de l'enfant dans le noir.

Ce n'est pas qu'ils le détestent, leur frêle gamin. C'est juste qu'ils font partie de cette classe de gens qui vendraient leur mère pour garder leur honneur. Triste, non ?

Et s'il n'y avait que ça.

* * *

\- Papa… J'ai peur du noir. Je peux avoir ma loupiote ?

L'homme lui jeta un regard agacé.

\- Enfin, Mathieu, tu es grand, non ? T'es un homme, oui ou non ? Un homme n'a pas peur du noir. Dors, maintenant.

La porte claque derrière le père du gamin. Gamin qui se recroqueville dans son lit, serrant fort les paupières, craignant de voir ces ombres maléfiques, ces monstres, jaillir des murs, des ténèbres pour venir le harceler.

_Je suis un homme,_ se répète-t-il tel un mantra,_ je suis un homme…_

Est-ce sa faute s'il ne grandit pas à la même vitesse que les autres ? S'il continue de craindre la nuit ?

On ne fait pas mûrir un enfant ainsi.

* * *

Un môme de son âge qui le bouscule. Mathieu qui se retourne, agacé.

\- T'as un problème ? lui renvoie l'enfant, le poussant à nouveau.

Il tombe au sol, s'écorchant les coudes. Des larmes picotent ses yeux et coulent sur ses joues, déclenchant le rire aigu du gamin cruel. Il sait ce que son père lui dirait : redresse-toi, t'es un homme, frappe-le.

Mais il ne peut que rester au sol, faible, seul, _sous les huées des enfants prodiges._ Mais sans craies de couleur. Déjà, dans son cœur, bat un autre muscle. Haine, rancœur, humiliation. Diffusant dans ses artères un sang vicié, fait de désir de revanche.

On ne fait pas face aux épreuves de la même façon. Ne l'oubliez pas.

* * *

Adolescent.

Jeune adolescent. Douze ans, peut-être. Effacé au fond de la classe. Seul, comme toujours.

Un surveillant entre, sans frapper, ce qui fait s'indigner le vieux professeur de français. Il ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais son regard croise celui de l'adulte venant de faire son apparition. Message muet, il décide de ne rien dire.

\- Mathieu Sommet. Il est bien dans cette classe ?

Lentement, l'interpellé se lève. Il sent les regards, les ignore. Le pion a une expression de pitié en le voyant, vite remplacée par de l'impassibilité.

\- Prend tes affaires et suis-moi.

L'adolescent obtempère, trop heureux d'échapper à une leçon sans intérêt prononcée de manière monocorde. Il juge son sac sur ses épaules, traverse la classe. Un pied glissé vicieusement le fait trébucher.

\- A tout à l'heure, bouffon, lui souffle un gamin baraqué d'un air sournois.

Mathieu se rattrape à l'aide d'une table, l'ignore, ignore la vague de rires. Un frisson de colère douloureuse fend son cœur, nourrit son second. Dents serrées, il sort en compagnie du surveillant.

Ils ne le savent pas encore, mais il n'y aura pas de « tout à l'heure ».

Parce que ses parents ont brûlés.

* * *

_L'homme allongé dans son lit remue soudainement. Rien qu'un sursaut, un hoquet, un frisson brusque. Son sommeil si profond perturbé, sans qu'il puisse en sortir. Et à voir sa grimace, tordant son visage, on ne peut que comprendre qu'il le regrette._

_Je me demande de quoi sont faits les rêves des criminels. Pas vous ?_

* * *

Brûlés. C'est le mot. Un incendie involontaire, lui explique l'assistante sociale chargée de s'occuper de lui. Ils étaient dans le salon… Une bougie qui tombe. Enflamme un rideau. La pièce surchargée de tissus, suivant les goûts de décoration de ses parents, a flambé, les prenant au piège.

Tous les deux.

Avec l'intégralité de ses affaires, le laissant sans rien, absolument rien d'autre qu'un sac de cours et ses vêtements du jour.

Alors, il va aller vivre chez son frère aîné, âgé de 26 ans, et sa copine, qui sont d'accord pour l'accueillir. Ils vivent dans la ville voisine, alors il va changer de collège. Laurent a un CDI, il bosse comme comptable, Naïma est à la fac, elle veut devenir médecin et travailler partout dans le monde.

L'assistante lui demande si cela lui convient. Il ne répond rien. Elle s'en fout, de sa réponse. Ce qu'elle veut, c'est le caser vite fait, puis refiler son dossier à quelqu'un d'autre. Qui voudrait d'un gamin qui a perdu ses deux parents d'un coup ?

Mathieu n'aime pas Laurent. Ça arrive, me diriez-vous. Et puis, sinon, que faire de lui ? Pas d'autre famille. Une tante, peut-être, de l'autre côté de la France. Rien de bien intéressant.

Alors, c'est parti pour Laurent. Le gamin espère juste qu'il a un peu mûri.

* * *

\- On est arrivé, prononce finalement Laurent en se garant devant un immeuble cossu.

Leur voyage en voiture avait commencé il y a de cela une quarantaine de minutes, et elles s'étaient passées dans le silence le plus profond. Malgré le fait que son frère aîné accepte de le prendre à sa charge, Mathieu perçoit chez lui un net désenchantement.

L'adolescent, en sortant de la bagnole, laisse son regard errer sur le bâtiment gris se dressant devant lui. Il n'a pas envie d'habituer là, mais doit faire avec, se dit-il avec une grimace.

\- C'est avec ton minable CDI que tu te paies ça ? lâche sans réfléchir le gamin.

Il se prend une tape sur la tête mais ne bronche pas, au grand désappointement de son frère.

\- La ferme, grommelle-t-il.

Hésitation.

\- Les parents de Naïma nous aident, soupire-t-il enfin, à contrecœur. Ils ne veulent pas que leur fille crèche dans un T1 miteux.

Parce que c'est admettre que ses parents à lui – à eux – n'ont pas sorti le moindre centime pour l'aider. Ils en sont tous deux conscients.

Les Sommet n'étaient pas très généreux, en plus d'être narcissiques. Il ne reste rien aux deux frères après leur mort. Quoique rien ne dit qu'ils auraient voulu quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Cela ne se passe pas aussi bien que prévu, chez Laurent. En attendant d'être inscrit dans un autre collège, Mathieu erre comme une âme en peine. Son deuxième cœur surpasse l'autre, le premier, annihilant la tristesse, l'empêchant de faire son deuil, l'empoisonnant.

Et Laurent ne l'aime pas. Cela se voit. Il le fait manger après lui et sa copine, refuse de lui parler plus que nécessaire, lui interdit d'avoir accès à la télé, à l'ordinateur…

Naïma est plus gentille. Elle est belle, se dit Mathieu. Grande, élancée, d'origine maghrébine. Cheveux frisés, yeux noirs. Un sourire étincelant. Toujours vêtue de vêtements longs. Elle lui parle, lui sourit, le console, lui demande si tout va bien. Laurent s'en agace, mais ne dit rien. Il se contente de fusiller son frère du regard et de s'éloigner. Comme jaloux.

C'est stupide, hein ?

Et Naïma rit, et Mathieu sourit, enchanté. Ris, Naïma, ris pour lui, éclaire ses nuits sans lune de la lumière de ta présence, de la lumière de ta bonté. Tire-le de l'abîme au bord duquel il vacille, dessèche son second cœur pour redonner vie au premier, au véritable.

Oh, Naïma.

* * *

Un soir, blottit dans son lit, Mathieu entend des éclats de voix, lui rappelant cruellement ceux de ses parents. Doucement, il s'extirpe de ses draps, traverse sa chambre en silence et colle son œil à l'interstice entre la porte et le mur.

Laurent et Naïma hurlent.

\- J'en ai marre que tu joues à la pute avec ce gamin !

\- La pute ? Non mais tu t'entends ? Il a douze ans, il a perdu ses parents, tout ce qu'il avait… Qu'est-ce que tu fais, pour lui, d'ailleurs ? Hein ?

\- Je l'accueille, c'est suffisant ! Tu crois que j'ai pas vu ton comportement ? Il t'excite ?

\- T'es répugnant, Laurent ! Personne sain d'esprit irait imaginer un truc pareil !

\- Vous les femmes, vous les aimez de plus en plus jeunes, hein ? Un vrai mec, c'est pas votre truc ?

\- Calme-toi ou je…

Les yeux de Mathieu s'écarquillent. Sous son regard effaré, Laurent vient de gifler Naïma. Fort, si fort, qu'elle en tombe au sol avec un cri.

\- Ou quoi ? hurle-t-il.

Il lui file un violent coup de pied dans les côtes, saisit ses cheveux fous à pleine main et la retourne sur le dos. La lèvre de la jeune femme saigne. Sa manche est remontée, des bleus constellent son bras. Constellation d'étoiles cruelles et sinistres.

\- Ou quoi ? hurle-t-il, encore plus haut, couvrant le gémissement de peur que l'ado laisse échapper.

Plaquant sa copine au sol, il lui arrache son haut, laissant sur sa peau de longues estafilades rouges des à ses ongles.

\- Ou quoi ?

La suite ne sera pas contée. Le seul à s'en souvenir est un enfant dans le noir, effrayé, caché derrière une porte.

* * *

Naïma ne rit plus. Naïma ne sourit plus. Naïma ressemble à un fantôme. Son air vague alimente le second cœur de Mathieu, le premier s'aride. On a tant besoin d'amour, en manquer nous mène si vite à notre fin !

Pour Laurent, la routine continue. Rien n'a changé, alors qu'il joue avec des vies. L'amertume, la colère, la haine gonfle la poitrine de son frère. Il a vu ce que nul ne devrait voir, il a vu quelqu'un subir ce que nul ne devrait subir.

Le gamin n'en peut plus, des sourires satisfaits de l'aîné, de son mépris. Il veut comprendre, mais il n'y a rien à comprendre.

Il y a juste l'humanité dans toute sa splendeur.

\- Laurent.

Il s'étonne lui-même de sa voix froide. Détachée. Est-ce que cela veut dire qu'il grandit ?

Son frère se retourne, agacé.

\- Quoi, le môme ?

Le môme. Le surnom mesquin lui rappelle des souvenirs. Son frère ne l'a jamais apprécié. Coups bas, araignées dans le lit, voix sifflante et moqueuse… Il chasse les souvenirs.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça à Naïma ?

Un sourire mesquin tord les lèvres de l'aîné. Il sait de quoi il parle. Evidemment. Peut-être même sait-il que son frère était là, dans le noir. Il se penche en avant. Murmure.

\- Elle a aimé, hein ? Tu t'es branlé dessus ?

L'adolescent fait un pas en arrière, perd sa froideur, terrifié. Il n'y connaît pas grand-chose, mais… Non. Naïma pleurait, se souvient-il. Elle ne voulait pas.

\- Elles aiment toutes ça, assène la pourriture. C'est comme ça qu'il faut les traiter. Sinon, elles s'en font qu'à leur tête.

Il jette un regard hautain à l'enfant de la porte.

\- C'est rien qu'une pute, comme les autres. Elle avait pitié de toi. Ouais. Tu lui faisais pitié, c'est tout. Fallait la remettre dans le droit chemin.

Sentence.

\- Elle est à _moi_ !

Dernière sourire.

\- Au fait… Tu sais comment maman et papa sont morts ? Ils t'ont pas tous dit, les services sociaux, pas vrai ? En fait, ils se disputaient. A cause de toi. Ils ont bousculé la bougie et… Pfiut ! Ouais, à cause de toi ! Si t'avais pas été là, ils ne seraient pas morts.

Et il part.

Voilà comment on brise un enfant.

* * *

Les phrases tournent dans la tête de Mathieu. Dans la tête de l'enfant. L'oublié, celui qui a ses parents qui hurlaient. Avait. Celui à qui on fait des croche-pieds. Celui dont le père et la mère ont brûlés, celui qui a vu ce qu'il ne devait pas voir.

Son premier cœur a brûlé, lui aussi. Ne reste que l'autre. Amertume, rage, vengeance, colère, haine, dépit pour faire se mouvoir son gracile corps. On ne vit pas de ça, on en survit.

Lui aussi, se met à maltraiter Naïma. Imitant son frangin si assuré.

Naïma ne voit rien, n'entend rien, détruite, morte, étoile éteinte.

Mathieu retourne au collège. Un charisme a pris racine dans son second cœur et émane en ondes autour de lui. Il contrôle. On le regarde avec émerveillement. C'est un leader, maintenant. On l'admire. Il fait le fier, fume, parle de cul, cache ses douleurs. Les oublie.

Trois mois plus tard, Naïma se suicide. Balle dans la tête. Ecran écarlate. Personne pour assister à son agonie, juste une lettre :

_Tu m'as tuée._

Son sang macule encore de rouge foncé le mur blanc du salon. On sent une odeur lourde y planer. Le parfum de Naïma, jasmin, les relents délétères de sa mort brutale, la fragrance de la torture, de la haine, de la douleur.

Naïma est morte. Adieu, Naïma. Etoile défunte.

Les services sociaux s'interrogent. Comment est-elle morte ? Est-ce une bonne idée de laisser le petit Sommet chez son frère ? Laurent panique. La tension monte, la pression se resserre autour de Mathieu.

Il a treize ans depuis peu. Vient le temps de la fuite.

Cours, cours, cours, achève-toi dans l'étreinte glacée de l'aube ! Meurs à ton tour, piétine ton âme ! Danse parmi les ombres pour oublier celle qui traîne derrière toi !

* * *

_L'homme ouvre les yeux. Les referme. Son sommeil se fait chaotique, il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller. Son souffle est saccadé. Néanmoins, aucun son ne s'échappe de ses lèvres._

_Encore…_

_Encore un peu plus loin…_

* * *

Quelle folie !

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de s'enfuir ainsi, dans la rue ?

Il n'y connaît rien. Il ne sait pas ce que ça fait, le froid, les nuits noires, la solitude, le sol dur sous lui. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est, la crasse, la faim, la soif, la peur de croiser des gens mauvais.

Il ne sait pas, c'est bien pour ça qu'il y va. Ruisseau d'innocence dans une mer amère.

Et le voilà dans une ruelle quelconque, à regretter, seulement accompagné d'un sac à dos contenant une bouteille d'eau, trois barres chocolatées, quelques babioles. Il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être faire demi-tour, rentrer chez son frère, dormir dans son si confortable lit, et puis on verra ce que feront les services sociaux de lui.

Et puis, une vague de rancœur balaye son corps. Il se crispe, se secoue. Tu es plus fort que ça, se répète-t-il. Il ferme les yeux, cherche le sommeil, blotti sous un porche, contre de la brique salie de suie.

Oh, enfant de la porte ! Je pleure pour toi. J'aimerais te tirer de là, t'attirer vers la lumière. Mais je ne peux que te contempler. _Vous_ contempler.

Entre dans la ruelle un homme.

Pas n'importe quel homme. Visage griffé de cicatrices, cheveux rasés, dans une tentative ratée et pathétique de faire le skinhead. Croix gammée sur son épaule nue. Il est en Marcel, en jean, en Doc Martens. Il sourit, mains dans les poches, s'approche de l'ado.

\- Salut, gamin.

Mathieu se recroqueville de plus belle contre son mur, lève des yeux méfiants. Sa main se glisse discrètement dans son sac, saisit le couteau de cuisine qu'il a eu l'intelligence de prendre en partant.

\- T'es qui ? bougonne-t-il.

L'homme rit.

\- Cela n'a aucune importance. Non, ce qui est intéressant, c'est ce que tu fais là, gamin. La rue n'est pas pour toi. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez papa-maman.

L'enfant saute sur ses pieds, enragé.

\- Mes parents sont morts, connard ! hurle-t-il. Ma maison, elle a brûlé, et mon frère c'est un putain de fils de pute ! ajoute-t-il un ton plus bas, sans se rendre compte qu'il insulte sa propre mère, mais bon comme insulte, hein, on a vu mieux de toute façon.

L'homme sourit de plus belle, et Mathieu comprend qu'il cherchait ce genre de réaction.

\- J'ai une offre qui pourrait t'intéresser, gamin…

* * *

L'homme n'a pas de nom. On le surnomme Scarface, mais il a moins de classe que le vrai. Il conseille au môme de se trouver un surnom. Un prénom rend trop humain. Le môme promet d'y réfléchir. Il a déjà une idée.

Mathieu fait partie d'une bande, maintenant. On appelle ça un gang, aussi. Une dizaine d'adultes, une vingtaine de gamins. Il a de la chance, il est un garçon, pour se faire accepter il lui suffit d'aller vendre de la came. Les filles, elles…

Ses certitudes s'ancrent plus profondément dans son esprit. Il hait son frère, prend pour argent comptant tout ce qu'il lui a dit. Il écoute Scarface, aussi. C'est mauvais. Il le sait, ne le sait plus, l'oublie. Devient quelqu'un d'autre, devient un adulte. Un adulte à treize ans.

Il a brûlé. Il brûle alors l'âme des autres pour se réchauffer. S'en donner l'illusion.

Ça commence par presque rien. Des croche-pieds, des médisances. Chacun son tour, n'est-ce pas ? Il se fait un cercle d'admirateurs parmi les plus influençables, conclut de brefs pactes avec les têtes pour prendre la suprématie sur d'autres. Il triche, trahie, joue. Se créer un style, à base de costards, de cigarettes – des Calypso.

* * *

Deux ans passent. Il se fait une place. Il fait peur. Pour ses quinze ans, Scarface lui fait un cadeau.

\- Après ça, tu seras vraiment un homme.

C'est une fille qui le regarde. Des yeux noisette, des cheveux blonds fins, comme du duvet d'oiseau. Une peau pâle, un visage émacié. Etoile tombante d'à peine neuf ans.

L'enfant-adulte imite son frère.

Le lendemain, la fille est retrouvée au bord de la route, morte. Il paraît qu'elle s'est jetée sous les roues d'un camion, mais tout le monde s'en fout. Etoile brisée.

Mais l'anniversaire de ses quinze ans ne s'arrête pas là.

* * *

Trois jours après, Scarface revient le voir.

\- Il est temps d'être plus qu'un homme.

Et il lui tend une arme à feu. Un Colt. Doucement, l'enfant le saisit, main tremblante, surpris par son poids. Ce qu'il ignore, c'est que, plus que le pesant métal, il y a la promesse qui l'accompagne, qui alourdit encore cet instrument de mort.

Que j'aimerais pouvoir te crier de partir ! Mais m'écouterais-tu ? Y a-t-il vraiment toujours une seconde chance à accorder ?

Scarface lui fait suivre quelques couloirs, dans l'immeuble abandonné qu'ils squattent. Des années que les entreprises de démolition promettent de tout casser, mais pour l'instant, ils n'ont rien foutu. Tant mieux pour eux.

Ils arrivent dans une salle, nue, grise, éclairée par la lumière blafarde d'une ampoule en fin de vie. En son centre, une chaise. Sur cette chaise, un enfant ligoté, en larmes, hoquetant. Ses yeux sont noisette, ses cheveux blonds.

\- C'est le frère de la pute que tu t'es tapé. Il s'est imaginé la venger, le pauvre petit !

Scarface rit, ce rire vrille les tympans de l'adolescent.

\- Allez, on peut pas s'encombrer de lui. Il faut que tu le tue.

Stupéfait, le jeune le regarde. Le tuer ? Ce gamin d'à peine sept ans ? L'homme se penche à son oreille.

Murmure.

\- Si tu le tue, tu pourras tuer n'importe qui. Si tu le tue, tu seras intouchable. Fort. Puissant. Plus personne, jamais, ne viendra te faire du mal. Tu n'auras plus jamais peur.

Paroles empoisonnées. Mensonges.

\- A bout portant.

Mathieu avance d'un pas en direction du môme. Dans son regard envahit d'ombres, il voit le sien, ses cauchemars. Il voit des étoiles en poussières, celles qu'il détruira de ses mains. Doucement, il appuie le canon froid sur la tempe du gamin.

L'enfant le regarde.

Coup de feu.

* * *

L'enfant de la porte se regarde dans la glace. Du sang tache ses habits, ses joues. Son visage est dur, son second cœur est de pierre et de glace, le premier est un cadavre. Une aura émane de lui, aura de puissance, de dangerosité.

Mais ses yeux… Ses yeux hurlent, ses yeux supplient, ses yeux larmoient, ses yeux témoignent. Il n'arrive pas à les faire taire. Pas encore.

Lentement, il saisit la paire de lunettes de soleil opaques qu'il a trouvé perdues dans l'immeuble. Les pose sur son nez.

Son regard disparaît derrière le verre. Le voilà sans âme.

Il sourit.

* * *

_Un sursaut. L'homme s'est réveillé. Tremblant, il se redresse dans son lit, s'assit. Peu à peu, il reprend le contrôle de lui-même. Son souffle se fait régulier, ses battements de cœur aussi. Avec un soupir inaudible, il tend la main vers sa table de nuit, saisit un paquet de cigarette de la marque Calypso, prend un briquet. Allume le bâton de nicotine, le porte à ses lèvres._

_Dans la pièce noire, s'élève un ruban de fumée bleutée._

_L'homme sourit. Rajuste ses lunettes._

_L'ombre de son passé, le fantôme de son premier cœur, qui viennent le pourchasser chaque nuit, se brouillent et se dissolvent dans l'odeur de tabac, dans le bruit de la clope grésillant. _

_Une nouvelle journée commence, à être celui qu'on l'a forcé à devenir. C'est ainsi depuis onze ans, et il en sera ainsi jusqu'à sa mort. Bientôt, espère-t-il dans un coin de son esprit. Parce qu'il a conscience d'être une pourriture, parce qu'il n'est pas à plaindre, plus à plaindre, et parce que son enfance détruite, silhouette d'un enfant derrière une porte, hurle dans la nuit et demande le repos._

_C'est triste mais vrai._

* * *

Au début, je pensais – avant d'écrire Spleen et Idéal – de faire de sa vie, à peu près celle de Lucas. Puis je me suis dit, non, quand même, on va essayer d'innover. Ta-daaa.

Vous en pensez quoi ? :D


	3. Last Alone

Hola, bande d'humains ! L'OS proposé ce mardi sera donc celui-là.

Mais dites-moi, de quand date le dernier de ce recueil ?

…

Oh. Mais je suis sûre que je peux faire mieux.

Et histoire de bien fêter le retour de mon inspiration pour les passés de merde, on quitte l'univers d'SLG pour dire coucou à celui d'UM. Oui, je me le permets. Jamais précisé que le recueil se concentrerait que sur Mathieu o/

**/!\**: bon, vous connaissez l'univers d'UM, et les quelques détails sur le passé du tueur. Autrement dit, ça va pas être joli. Il n'y aura pas de scène (trop) explicite, mais faites quand même gaffe à vos âmes.

Bonne lecture.

Musique conseillée : _Ton héritage_, Benjamin Biolay (et merci à BluHair pour son OS qui me l'a faite découvrir).

Titre inspiré de la chanson éponyme de Shaka Ponk.

* * *

**Last alone**

Il paraît que, parfois, il ne faut pas chercher à savoir à tout prix le passé de certains personnages, leur futur, la raison d'un monde dystopique. Il vaut mieux rester dans son ignorance, laisser à son imagination le soin de faire le travail. Il existerait des choses qui ne se disent pas.

Et puis parfois, tout simplement, on ne cherche pas à savoir, parce qu'on s'en moque. Parce que l'ignorance a un goût doux et réconfortant.

Il ne savait plus où il avait entendu cela. Il s'en fichait, en un sens.

Lui. Un enfant blottit contre une porte sombre, le regard perdu sur les murs blancs trop grands de sa chambre. Aveugles, vides, lisses, ils étaient comme cet enfant et l'image qu'il renvoyait. Fausse. Sinistre.

Un gamin dégingandé que cet être placide. Un peu petit pour son âge, le regard fantôme ne renvoyant que le reflet des autres. Regard à la couleur indéfinissable, voguant vers le marron, peut-être, tirant sur le clair. Peau trop pâle de ne pas voir assez le soleil. Vêtu d'un jean déchiré aux genoux, d'une chemise froissée.

Sa chambre ne contenait que peu de choses. Un lit en bois, recouvert de draps colorés rappelant vaguement qu'un enfant y dort, une commode en contreplaqué, un bureau aux affaires d'écoles soigneusement rangées. Un tapis rond recouvrait une partie du plancher.

Pièce vide, carré, sobre. Pas de jouets. Pas de dessins, pas de bazar, pas d'insouciance peinte sur les murs, pas de soleil s'égarant sur le sol à travers la fenêtre aux volets clos. Etait-ce vraiment le lieu de repos et de jeu d'un gamin ?

Aurait-on demandé son avis à l'enfant au visage buté, rien n'était moins sûr qu'une réponse claire. Contre lui, il serrait un sac d'école usé. Des chaussures boueuses tenaient ses pieds, une veste s'était échouée près de son corps recroquevillé.

Drôle d'enfant. N'est-ce pas censé rire, un gamin ? Pourquoi en mettre un au monde, sinon pour entendre ses éclats de joie à travers la maison ?

Violemment, la porte s'ébranla sous des coups de poings. Alors, sur le visage morne du gamin, se peignit une fugitive expression de peur, profonde, viscérale, une peur que peu d'adultes ont jamais connu et connaîtront jamais.

\- Viktor ! hurla une voix. C'est l'heure d'aller à l'école. C'est ta mère qui t'emmène.

Lentement, le gamin déplia son corps, la peur disparue pour laisser place à du désintérêt. Il saisit sa veste, son sac, et entrouvrit la porte. Face à lui, se dressa la haute stature d'un homme adulte. Altier, élégamment vêtu d'un costume sombre, ses cheveux châtain coupés ras commençaient à grisonner, une légère barbe ornait son menton et ses joues et un embonpoint commençait à tirer sur sa chemise. Dans le regard clair, il capta une esquisse du sien.

L'enfant contempla son père, se rappelant encore une fois des mots insidieux des amis de la famille. « Comme tu ressembles à ton papa ! Sûr, tu seras comme lui, plus tard ! ». Jamais, songeait-il de son côté. Jamais.

Plutôt tout détruire.

En silence, il se glissa hors de sa chambre, s'éloigna à grands-pas de son géniteur pour aller vers sa mère et son frère aîné, qui, impatiemment, fin prêts, l'attendaient près de la porte d'entrée.

Les deux derniers membres de sa famille se ressemblaient tout autant que lui-même semblait être la copie conforme de son père. La matriarche possédait d'épais cheveux noirs tombant en boucles sur ses épaules, une peau hâlée, un corps solide et une certaine prestance dans l'hautaineté de son visage.

Le fils, tirant vers la dizaine d'années, affichait les mêmes mèches floues et emmêlées, le même teint captant la lumière, le même sourire, les mêmes traits du visage et les mêmes yeux sombres trahissant une parfaite assurance.

Le plus jeune rêvait de s'approprier cet air sûr de soi, et la réalité allant avec. Son aîné était entouré d'amis, réussissait à l'école, était promis à un brillant avenir. Il jouait avec insouciance, riait encore. Alors que lui…

Lui…

Son regard clair glissa sur son père, un brin hagard, dériva vers sa mère, se teinta d'amour déçu et de la tristesse allant avec. Il finit sur son frère, empli de jalousie, et revint à la porte d'entrée, sombre et épaisse.

Lui…

Mais avant qu'il puisse s'abîmer dans ses pensées sombres, la matriarche donna le signal de départ, et telle une parfaite petite famille, mère et enfants grimpèrent dans la voiture de la première, salués depuis le perron par un père attentif.

Mensonges, que tout cela. Mais seul le plus jeune le devinait, les autres enfermés dans leurs rôles cousus sur mesure.

Silencieux, comme toujours, il contempla par la vitre le monde défiler sans lui, serrant contre lui son sac de cours râpé. Il se trouvait sur la banquette arrière, son frère devant, aux côtés de sa mère. Le duo discutait joyeusement, sans inviter dans leur conversation le plus jeune de la famille, qui n'en concevait qu'une douce lassitude.

Qui aurait voulu de cet enfant amer, buté, qui regardait les autres comme s'ils allaient l'attaquer, dont les jeans étaient toujours troués, les chemises toujours froissées, et les manières brusques, désespérant ainsi ses pauvres parents ?

Pas sa mère, en tout cas. L'altière Maria Lucandi ne voulait pas de ce gamin qui ne lui ressemblait même pas.

* * *

Le cadet de la famille Bonnefoy n'était pas un bon élève.

En cours, il n'écoutait pas, maussade. Il affichait un air mauvais aux adultes l'invectivant, se tenait à l'écart des autres enfants. A l'école, il abandonnait son lourd manteau de victime de la famille pour en revêtir un autre, infiniment cruel pour ce monde fort peu innocent.

Il frappait ceux tentant de s'en prendre à lui. Avec violence, déraison, sans contrôle, déversant dans la douleur de celui en face celle qui le rongeait inlassablement. Il restait seul dans un coin de la cour de récréation, jouant avec son ombre, toisant ceux l'approchant. Animal sauvage.

Son frère, lui, brillait, en cours comme dans la cour. Entouré d'amis, accumulant les bonnes notes ainsi que les félicitations, insouciant.

A deux, ils formaient l'ombre et la lumière de leur famille.

Ce jour-là ne devait pas détonner parmi les autres. Mais à l'heure de la récréation, un gamin, grand, maigre, se laissa tomber sur le banc aux côtés de l'enfant damné. Ce dernier fut tellement surpris de l'intrusion qu'il ne songea même pas à le chasser d'un coup de poing, contemplant, yeux écarquillés, le non-désiré.

Outre son corps dégingandé, il avait des cheveux noirs corbeau, une peau mate, un visage aux traits coupants et un regard sombre mi-triste, mi-sérieux.

\- T'as pas d'amis ? questionna-t-il sans ambages.

En réponse, Vik lui lança un regard outré, dont l'autre gamin ne se formalisa pas.

\- Moi non plus, ajouta-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de l'invectiver, détournant ses yeux vers la foule joyeuse se bousculant au centre de la cour. J'ai essayé, je te jure. Mais ils ne veulent pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

Il observa à nouveau le gamin ébouriffé.

\- Toi, t'en veux pas, d'amis. J'aimerais être comme toi. Ne pas ressentir le manque. Le besoin.

L'enfant lui jeta un regard étrange, un peu étonné. Il ne voyait rien de spécial, chez cet autre gamin ayant sensiblement son âge, qui pouvait l'entraîner à l'écart des autres. Et il ne voyait rien en lui qui pouvait être envié. L'être étrange le passionna soudainement et pour la première fois, il fit un pas vers un autre enfant dans un but pacifique.

\- Je m'appelle Viktor. Et toi ?

\- Max.

\- Si tu veux, je peux être ton ami.

Le gamin dénommé Max lui jeta un regard un peu éperdu d'espoir. Un ami ? Lui ? L'égaré d'une façon semblable au gamin aux yeux clairs, avoir un ami ? C'était presque risible, inespéré. Se pourrait-il qu'il ne soit pas le dernier seul ici ?

\- Vrai de vrai ?

\- Vrai.

Viktor ne pensait pas qu'un sourire pouvait autant réchauffer son cœur malmené. Il ne pensait pas que son être déchiré pouvait faire rire aux éclats un autre gamin, et non par moquerie.

Ce fut à son tour d'espérer, et d'oublier que tout finit un jour…

* * *

Rentré d'école, chérissant le rire de son premier et seul ami, Viktor s'était retranché comme à son habitude dans sa chambre, observer la danse des feuilles mortes derrière la fenêtre, rêvant doucement de son nouveau compagnon aux yeux sombres et à la solitude aussi flamboyante qu'une lumière dans les ténèbres.

Mais ses songeries volèrent en éclats brûlants lorsque le père passa la porte, l'interpellant d'un ton calme, doux, qui instilla dans son âme un long frisson douloureux.

\- Viens. J'ai trouvé une vieille VHS lors d'un vide-grenier, je vais la projeter. Je pense qu'elle devrait t'intéresser.

Lentement, le gamin se leva, obtempéra. Il était le seul à avoir droit à ces projections. Sa mère n'avait que faire du cinéma, son frère de même. Le patriarche avait vu en l'enfant son reflet, un homme aimant autant que lui le cinéma, et avait entrepris de le former à cet art.

Tout en s'appliquant à le détruire, petit à petit, avec une froide détermination.

* * *

L'obscurité acide d'une salle de projection personnelle, alors qu'une pellicule achève de dérouler son générique à l'écran. Dans les dernières lumières, un être figé par une peur viscérale, presque animale. S'accrochant aux derniers souvenirs du film pour mieux oublier ce qui va fatalement suivre.

« Tu aimes papa, pas vrai ? »

_Non…_

« Tiens-toi tranquille, maintenant. Si tu es sage, je t'achèterais des bonbons. »

_J'en veux pas, des bonbons, tu me fais mal…_

« Tous les petits garçons font ça. »

_C'est pas vrai, laisse-moi…_

_Laisse-moi…_

_Laisse…_

…

* * *

« Surtout, ne dis rien à personne. Sinon, on t'enlèvera à papa et maman, et tu iras dans une méchante famille. Tu ne veux pas, n'est-ce pas ? Allez, va dans ta chambre. »

Son corps blessé jusqu'à l'âme s'échoua sur son drap blanc, qu'il serra, froissa entre ses poings, d'une façon convulsive, désespérée. Sur ses joues creusées perlaient des gouttes salées, qui se glissaient jusqu'entre ses lèvres, un peu amères.

Il avait l'impression d'être mort.

Mort, ne l'était-il pas un peu, finalement ?

Mort, n'aurait-ce pas été un état plus enviable ?

Il pleurait, en silence, parce que les sanglots n'auraient fait venir personne. Pas plus son père, dont il craignait jusqu'à l'ombre, que sa mère, muette complique, ou que son frère, qui veillait à ce que tiennent ses œillères le préservant de ce monde démentiel. Trop jeune, son frère, pour pouvoir l'aider.

Il n'en concevait cependant que de la rancœur.

Il faut que cela s'arrête, songeait-t-il. Il faut à tout prix que cela s'arrête. Il sentait une folie enfantine traîner près des frontières de son esprit. Chaque épreuve affaiblissait un peu plus ses barrières mentales, et la démence le guettait, sournoise.

Difficilement, il se redressa, chassa les larmes d'un revers de la manche, son regard clair traînant sur le décor de sa chambre. Si elle était aussi sobre, c'était par choix. Il y avait auparavant un joyeux papier peint, avec des animaux de savane, mais il l'avait arraché, suite à une confrontation avec son père.

Il avait ainsi brisé tous ses jouets, déchiré ses livres, réduit en morceaux son coffre de jouet. Toujours, suite à une rencontre avec son père.

La démence, murmura-t-il. A son âge, était-ce normal de la sentir si proche de soi ? Il avait le sentiment qu'elle allait la dévorer, l'annihiler. Tôt ou tard, quoi qu'il fasse. Que pouvait-il faire pour lutter contre, pour échapper à son père, et aux sourires heureux du trio qui formait le reste de sa famille ?

Il alla à sa fenêtre, écarta ses rideaux. Blotti et meurtri dans son lit, les heures avaient filées sans lui. Au lieu du soleil, ce fut la lune qui lui répondit, d'un pâle éclat, perdue au milieu d'un ciel noir et menaçant. Qu'il aurait aimé avoir ne serait-ce qu'une lumière d'espoir ! Juste une lumière, même fragile, quelque chose pour le guider, puisqu'il n'avait rien…

Il laissa aller son front brûlant de fièvre contre la vitre froide, sentit un frisson triste parcourir son échine ployée. Oui, il fallait que tout cela s'arrête.

S'arrachant à la fenêtre, il s'accroupit près de son lit, tira de sous ce dernier une petit coffre métallique, type coffre aux trésors, émaillé de dessins enfantins. Il tira une petite clé de sous son matelas, l'ouvrit.

En tira un briquet rechargeable, du fil épais, et le seul film qu'on lui ait jamais offert. _Le Roi Lion_. Il cacha le tout dans une des poches de son pantacourt.

Se détournant, il alla vers sa commode, changea de chemise, prit une veste claire, peut-être crème, peut-être ocre, bien trop grande, offerte par feu le frère de sa mère, si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Couvrant ainsi ses épaules frêles, et dans le silence commun acquit dans la douleur par les proies de son acabit, il sortit de sa chambre, descendit les escaliers de sa demeure, et franchit la porte menant au garage. A lui, outre une voiture, se dévoila une cuve à fioul.

Avec une méticulosité révélant un esprit vif, voire surdoué – mais qui aurait pu deviner l'intelligence derrière la flamme sombre dans les yeux clairs de l'enfant ? – il se saisit d'un bidon d'essence égaré là, en répandit un peu juste à côté de la cuve, fit une ligne abondante jusqu'aux grandes portes du garage.

Il fit coulisser le panneau de métal, qui, sur ses gonds parfaitement huilés, obéit dans le plus profond silence aux maigres forces de l'enfant. Ce dernier continua, tel un petit Poucet bien amer, à créer son chemin. Une fois l'essence épuisée, et lui à quelques mètres de la maison, il jeta au loin le bidon vide, et de sa poche sortit le briquet et la corde.

Son pouce actionna le mécanisme du petit appareil. Il s'absorba quelques instants dans la contemplation de la flamme, en approcha la corde, qui s'enflamma presque aussitôt. Alors, il se pencha, déroula dans l'essence l'autre extrémité, laissa tomber au sol le premier bout, et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

La flamme, presque langoureuse, parcourut les brins entrelacés, dévorant lentement le fil épais, pour finalement se plonger, vorace, dans le filet d'essence. Un très, très bref instant, rien ne se passa, et l'enfant égaré crut que le feu s'était éteint.

Mais dans un frêle rugissement, le liquide irisé à l'odeur lourde s'embrasa. Alors, vite, bien trop vite, les flammes surgirent le long du chemin que le gamin s'était créé, volant vers le garage, dans lequel elles s'engouffrèrent.

L'enfant, yeux clairs écarquillés, tenta de percer la noirceur de la nuit, de deviner où en était son cher foyer, ses braises savamment entretenues. Et s'il échouait ? Que ferait-il ? Irait-il se coucher dans son froid petit lit, attendant le jour ? Ou irait-il se perdre dans la forêt, pour y mourir, peut-être ?

_Certains disent qu'il vaut mieux brûler franchement…_

Mais dans le garage, le feu atteignit le fioul, rongea sa mince protection de plastique.

… _que mourir à petit feu._

Et la cuve pleine explosa, engloutissant la maison dans une seule et immense langue enflammée.

A la fois fasciné et un peu effrayé par l'étendue de son œuvre, le gamin sentit son corps tout entier se détendre, comme allégé d'un poids considérable. Parti, son père dont l'ombre le tourmentait jusque dans ses cauchemars ! Partie, sa mère silencieuse, qui n'esquissait jamais de geste d'affection envers son cadet ! Parti, son frère qui…

Et de l'obscurité, surgit le frère en question, seulement vêtu d'un pyjama.

\- Qu'as-tu fait ! hurla-t-il pour couvrir le rugissement du feu, comprenant dans un éclair de lucidité pourquoi le plus jeune observait, statique et en sécurité, leur maison brûler. Qu'as-tu fait ?

Et dans ses yeux, brûlait l'incendie.

_Pourquoi as-tu brûlé notre unique demeure, avec nos parents, avec toutes nos possessions ? Pourquoi avoir tenté de me tuer avec ? Ne vois-tu pas les flammes dévorer le fil de notre vie ? L'incendie ne quittera jamais notre esprit, et leur lueur danse dans tes pupilles. Elle nous tuera tous et te brûlera dans ta fuite, qui ne fait que commencer._

_Parce que tu as décidé de tout brûler, je te le promets, tu seras le dernier seul ici. C'est ma malédiction, petit frère. Malgré tout mon amour, je te maudis. Tu ne seras jamais heureux et le brasier viendra te hanter dans tes rêves._

_Fuis, petit frère ! Fuis ! Mon regard brisé te poursuivra à jamais et te mènera à la tombe. Ne pouvais-tu donc pas mourir en silence ? Etais-je vraiment obligé de te suivre dans ta déchéance ? Je sens les cendres. Elles t'étoufferont._

_J'ai mal pour toi, et je te hais. Tu as tout détruit, cela te détruira. Le feu danse dans tes veines, une lumière noire luit dans tes yeux égarés. Le jour jettera son opprobre sur toi, et tes illusions te perdront. Tu seras seul, tu voudras l'oublier, et c'est dans la douleur que tu t'en souviendras._

_Fuis, petit frère. Tu n'iras jamais assez loin pour échapper à ce que tu viens de faire._

_Jamais._

_Et pour cela, je te demande pardon._

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? bredouilla-t-il en réponse, sonné.

L'aîné prit un air contrit. Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand, alertés par le bruit et les flammes, les voisins, vivant à un kilomètre de là, descendirent de leur voiture et se précipitèrent vers eux, les pressant de questions, pleurant leur joie de les voir vivant.

Les deux frères se toisèrent. « Tu vas me dénoncer ? », questionnèrent les yeux clairs.

« Non », répondirent les sombres.

« Pourquoi ? ».

L'aîné ne put lui répondre. Il aurait pu. Il avait beaucoup de choses à lui dire. Sa malédiction. Sa douleur. Sa peine. Tant de choses, de mots mourant sur le bout de ses lèvres. Il se contenta de déclarer aux voisins soucieux qu'ils avaient senti le brûlé, et qu'ils s'étaient enfuis, oubliant les parents dans la peur.

Aurait-il dit la vérité, tout aurait changé.

* * *

C'est innocent, un enfant. Souvent.

La police, après avoir patiemment écouté les deux Bonnefoy survivant, acquirent néanmoins de sérieux soupçons à l'égard du plus jeune, doutes renforcés suite à leurs recherches sur lui.

Violent.

Moqueur.

Solitaire.

Inadapté au système scolaire.

A surveiller, donc.

Les frères furent séparés, envoyés chacun dans une famille d'accueil, loin de leur ville natale et de leur campagne pour éviter les souvenirs douloureux. Séparés sur le seuil de la gendarmerie, une dernière fois, l'aîné et le cadet croisèrent leurs regards si différents, avant de monter dans les voitures les attendant, et de s'éloigner de leur vie d'avant.

Ils ne se reverraient pas avant de longues, très longues années.

* * *

Il n'aimait pas sa nouvelle famille d'accueil.

Un couple avec deux enfants tournant sans cesse sans lui. Ils le prenaient avec eux, cela s'arrêtait là. Mis aussi au courant des soupçons des flics, ils gardaient un œil méfiant sur le gamin frêle, qui, à chaque fois, sentait en lui bouillir la colère.

Loin de la terreur inspirée par son père, la rage enflant en lui explosa. Quiconque tentant de l'approcher dans la cour de récréation était frappé. A chaque bleu naissant sur le visage de l'autre, une infime partie du poids l'étouffant s'évanouissait. Jamais assez. Il mourrait sous ses souvenirs et les blessures de son âme, il cherchait à vivre à travers les filets rouges s'étoilant sur les bras des autres gamins.

Il avait cru pouvoir revivre en se libérant de sa famille. Il n'en avait que plus l'impression de sombrer, égaré, sans but ni raison, à craindre les ombres dans le noir et attendre les soirs de pluie, délaissé par tous.

Les années s'accumulaient à un rythme effréné. Ses échecs scolaires aussi. Oh, il était intelligent, le gamin, mais il préférait faire l'école buissonnière que se ranger dans le rang avec les autres, avec des gens ne le comprenant pas et ne désirant pas le comprendre.

Il avait compris qu'il serait le dernier à rester seul ici.

Et cette constatation lui donnait envie de hurler.

Et le gamin grandit, captant dans chaque miroir le fantôme de son père renaissant de ses cendres. Il devint de plus en plus violent, cynique, agressif et solitaire. Mais, plus que solitaire, seul. Horriblement seul, sans but ni passion pour le pousser en avant.

Un jour, peu après ses quatorze ans, il s'infiltra dans un cinéma, par ennui. On y repassait un film. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'en avait pas vu. La dernière fois avait précédé l'incendie de sa demeure.

Et, durant une heure trente, il vit intensément, comme il n'avait jamais vécu. Juste une heure trente, une éternité sur le moment, un bref instant avec le recul. Un fragment de vie hors du temps trop dur.

Dès ce moment, il abandonna son errance dans les rues vides pour squatter les cinémas de sa ville. Il se renseigna sur chacun des films qu'il voyait, sur toutes les personnes veillant à leur bon déroulement. Il vit des making-off, des réalisations d'indépendants, des joyaux inconnus, des horreurs, aussi. Dans le même temps, chaque erreur des autres sur l'art dont il était tombé amoureux le mettait hors de lui.

Il se l'était trouvée, sa passion, le canalisateur de sa violence démesurée.

Ce qui ferait de lui tout ce qu'il était aujourd'hui.

* * *

A seize ans, il quitta définitivement sa famille d'accueil, sans mot dire, sans prévenir, emportant ses possessions dans un sac et leur argent dans une poche. Il ne garda que très peu de souvenirs d'eux. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment existé, à ses yeux, n'avaient pas eu la moindre importance dans son histoire.

Il se lança sur la route, se rendit vite compte que ce n'était pas facile, la vie ainsi. Il réussit à se trouver un petit appartement, dans un vieil immeuble possédant des caves. Il se dégota un job minable pour survivre, l'abandonna presque aussitôt.

Il se morfondait, seul entre ses quatre murs. Il avait sa passion irraisonnée, certes, mais cela ne suffisait pas pour l'aider à avancer dans la vie. En fait, il aurait aimé apprendre aux autres ce qu'il savait, tout en punissant ceux souillant le cinéma.

Et un jour, l'illumination vint, après avoir vu un snuff movies.

Unknown Movies.

Son credo, la lumière du chemin, la compagne pour ne pas être le dernier seul ici. Celle qui effacerait l'incendie et le noir de la salle de projection privée.

* * *

_Mai 2014, dans une forêt_

Inlassablement, la hache de celui qu'on surnommait « l'ermite » s'abattait sur le tronc épais de l'arbre qu'on lui avait demandé de couper. Une fois ce dernier débité en morceaux, il pourrait les vendre à un bon prix, et ainsi assurer sa survie quelques jours.

Dur métier que le sien, quelque peu ingrat, et surtout au noir, mais il était bien, ainsi. Il n'avait pas besoin de grand-chose, le doux spectacle de la forêt éloignait ses souvenirs, et il pouvait se tenir à l'écart des autres. Suite à la mort brûlante de ses parents, quelque chose l'avait éloigné des siens.

La vérité, peut-être.

D'avoir laissé un gamin meurtrier en liberté. Il l'aurait dénoncé, son frère aurait été pris en charge… Soigné… Ne serait pas ce croque-mitaine agité dans les écrans de télévision. Il s'en voulait. Mais pas seulement pour ça.

Il était grand. Il avait enfin compris pourquoi l'enfant fragile aux yeux trop clairs pleurait silencieusement chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait seul avec leur père. Sa malédiction, aussi. Jetée sous la colère, la peine et les rougeoiements de l'incendie, contre un être poussé à ses extrémités qui ne l'avait aucunement mérité.

Et la culpabilité le rongeait dès qu'il capturait son reflet dans un miroir. Il ressemblait tant à sa mère !... Sa mère, qui n'avait rien fait pour protéger son cadet. Les miroirs, il les avait tous brisés. Il ne supportait plus de voir les traits de la matriarche s'y superposer, ses yeux sombres, les boucles épaisses, le visage aux traits affirmés.

Et son frère alors, qu'on disait si semblable à son père ? Les miroirs devaient le tuer un peu plus à chaque fois.

Etait-ce à cause des reflets maléfiques et des murmures des gens sur leur ressemblance qui l'avaient fait devenir le tueur qu'il était aujourd'hui ?

Ce qu'il aurait aimé l'aider plus tôt, le dernier membre de sa famille.

Mais il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Il l'entendait aux pas foulant le sol de sa forêt.

Ce qu'il aurait aimé avoir le temps de lui dire que s'il s'était retrouvé dehors la nuit de l'incendie, c'était parce que, comme chaque nuit, blessé jusqu'à l'âme par la détresse de son cadet, il venait vérifier qu'il dormait bien, rajuster sa couverture et l'embrasser pour repartir telle une ombre.

Cette fois-là, il ne l'avait pas vu blotti dans son lit. Effrayé pour le gamin, il s'était précipité dehors sur une brusque intuition.

Ce qu'il aurait aimé lui dire, que s'il ne l'avait pas dénoncé, c'était parce qu'il l'aimait, à sa façon aveugle et lointaine... Parce qu'il voulait l'aider à guérir, peu à peu conscient de tout ce qu'il subissait.

Mais ils avaient été séparés.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur Viktor. Il eut le sentiment de se retrouver face au fantôme de son père.

Et cette constatation lui serra le cœur. Il décida de se taire, pour le gamin que lui-même avait été, privé de ses parents et de ses racines, privé de sa maison pour être violemment balancé dans la vraie vie. Un gamin qui en avait voulu sans raison à son cadet, pour les blessures qu'il affichait alors.

De toute façon, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il ne parlait pas. Il n'aurait su quoi dire. Il décida que sa mort sera sa rédemption pour la malédiction jetée au dernier être de sa famille.

Pas d'espoir.

Au moins, il ne serait pas le dernier seul ici.

* * *

_Avril 2015, sur un parking presque vide_

Max observa avec dépit son briquet vide et s'extirpa de sa voiture, en quête de l'homme qu'il avait aperçu de loin. Il alla dans sa direction, sa cigarette entre ses doigts. Avec un peu de chance, l'inconnu aurait du feu… Une dernière flamme, pour ne pas être le dernier seul ici.

Mais un drôle de sentiment le saisit lorsqu'il put détailler le visage de son voisin de parking. Les traits paradoxalement doux et sévères lui rappelaient quelqu'un… Un très, très vieux souvenir, un peu flou.

Il dissimula son soudain intérêt pour l'inconnu, et s'enquit de son nom, après avoir décliné le sien. Une amère déception le frappa face au refus de l'autre. Malgré son anonymat, un visage enfantin commençait à émerger dans son esprit.

Il ne pouvait empêcher un espoir de serrer sa gorge. Destructeur espoir. Aux traits devant lui, d'autres se superposaient, amicaux. Un enfant débraillé, solitaire, amer, dont la froide lueur au fond des yeux clairs l'avait attiré.

Le premier à ne pas l'avoir rejeté. Le seul.

Il en était sûr, il s'agissait de la même personne qui se tenait à présent devant lui. Gamin qui lui avait promis son amitié, pour disparaître soudainement, sans raison officielle. Ses journées s'étaient à nouveau déroulées dans la solitude, sans que jamais, dans un coin de son esprit, ne s'éteigne la flamme des yeux du garçon.

Et il l'avait retrouvé.

Et ce dernier l'avait oublié.

Dans les yeux clairs trop forts chéris, il n'y avait pas le reflet de son enfance, pas la reconnaissance de son visage, de son nom au goût soudain de cendre.

Il l'avait oublié, ou ne désirait pas se souvenir de lui. Lui, l'assassin, qu'il reconnaissait maintenant pleinement sous tous ses visages, lui, l'enfant violent qui lui avait promis sa compagnie.

Il l'avait oublié. C'était que, même pour lui, comme pour tous les autres, il n'avait jamais existé.

Alors, doucement, s'évanouit le tout dernier de ses espoirs.

* * *

Yolo.

Peut-être un peu différent des deux OS précédents. Je ne sais absolument pas quand sera le prochain. Ewi.

Autant vous le demander tout de suite : pour le prochain OS (mardi aussi), vous désirez celui sur UM, ou celui sur SLG ?


End file.
